Magic Works RHr OneShot Completaaaa
by MandyBooks
Summary: Último ano de Hogwarts!Ron e Hermione...última chance, ao fundo Magic Works...a música tema deles, tok no filme HP4 qnd a Hermione tah chorando...lindaa
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Works**

Caramba, chegou tão rápido!

Hoje já é nossa noite de formatura e uma coisa tão normal como uma festa parece estranho nas nossas vidas, apesar do morte do Profº Dumbledore, as pessoas tendem a continuar com suas vidas.

Ano passado todos achavam que Hogwarts iria fechar, isso foi o fim para mim! Como poderiam fechar a minha segunda casa, o meu refúgio? A maior parte da minha vida estava lá, os meus melhores amigos estavam lá, ELA estava lá... Se a escola fechasse, eu sabia que mesmo que eu não quisesse , ela iria se afastar de mim, nossas vidas iriam continuar, separadas... E eu não teria ao menos tido a chance de falar o que eu sentia por ela!

Porém, graças ao Ministro da Magia (a única coisa que ele já fez de bom), a escola não fechou e cá estamos nós! Todos um pouco cansados e marcados pelos acontecimentos, mas ainda prontos para continuar e enfrentar mais uma batalha!

- Rony! Acorda! Para de ficar aí pensando na morte da bezerra! A gente tem que se arrumar para o baile! Eu não quero que a Gina espere, você sabe como é a sua irmã! Acorda!

- Qual é Harry! Eu não tenho par mesmo, vai você!

_Quem ele acha que é, só para me lembrar que ele ta namorando a minha irmã...e que mais uma vez eu não tenho par para o baile...falando em par..._

_Com quem ELA vai?_

- Harry! Pera aí! Você sabe com quem a Mione vai ?

- Sei não, cara...quer que eu pergunte pra Gina?

- Por favor, Harry! Pergunta! Ei! Mas não diz que fui eu quem perguntou! Você sabe como é que é...a Gina iria contar pra Hermione e tal...

- Eu entendi cara! Se arruma para o baile do mesmo jeito! Que eu saiba...ELA vai...

- A Mione vai!

Por que o Harry tem que ficar fazendo essa cara , como se eu fosse um idiota! Droga...Cadê aquela veste que o Fred e o Jorge me deram...?

Achei! Hoje é o dia!

Hoje eu falo tudo para ela...será que ela está acompanhada!

_Pergunta idiota Ronald! Ela é linda! Claro que alguém não foi estúpido e covarde como você e a convidou! Você sempre faz isso! Não convida e fica com ciúmes depois!_

Cara, por que o Harry não volta logo?

Quer saber...Eu vou do mesmo jeito!

Na sala comunal...

- Droga! Cadê todo mundo!

_Aquele idiota do Harry! Se ele começa a se agarrar com a minha irmã, esquece da vida!_

- Provavelmente estão todos no baile de formatura. – responde um voz muito familiar...não pode ser!

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui! Você não devia estar no bai...

- No baile. É, só que é necessário um par...

_É agora! Fala pra ela! Fala que você..._

- Ninguém te convidou?

Droga! Não devia ter dito isso! Ela vai me achar um idiota sem coração! Merda, ela não parece feliz...Ei! O que está acontecendo? Que música é essa?

**And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough**

- Rony, que música é essa?

- Eu não sei...eu já ouvi em algum lugar! Mas, é claro! Foi no Baile de Inverno, no nosso quarto ano, lembra! Essa música tocou quando você...

Droga!Por que eu tenho que me lembrar dessas coisas? Essa música tocou quando ela e o Krum (aquele idiota sem nada na cabeça!) se beijaram...na minha frente. Eu ia chamá-la pra dançar, quando ele chegou e a beijou.

- Ron...

_Você não consegue! É muito fraco! Até o Harry criou coragem e beijou a garota que ele ama! Mas você, não, você não consegue!_

_- _Hermione, quer dançar comigo?

Ela pareceu um pouco desconfiada, mas mesmo assim aceitou, para minha surpresa...

Nossa! Como ela estava linda! Parecia uma princesa, a minha princesa.

Um vestido bordô, cheio de pequenas pedrinhas...O cabelo preso num coque , deixando alguns fios caírem...Ela estava perfeita!

**So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

Acompanhando a música, nós dançávamos silenciosos, talvez esperando que o outro falasse algo. Porém, não fui eu quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Não quer chegar um pouco mais perto?

Aquela mesma frase, que ela disse quando estávamos sozinhos na Casa dos Gritos, no nosso terceiro ano.

Ao me aproximar, eu pude sentir seu coração bater, junto ao meu. E eu não iria mais deixar que eles se separassem. Nunca mais...

**And make your final move  
Don't be scared, you want you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...  
**

Ela pareceu notar como eu me sentia, e olhou para mim, tentando decifrar meus pensamentos. Mas antes de eu pensar em mais alguma coisa...Eu a beijei.

_...Uau. Será que isso é tudo que eu tenho para falar do momento mais importante da minha vida? Qual é...não precisam palavras, mas ela é a Hermione, tinha que falar:_

- Ron... Está nevando...dentro da Sala comunal!

- É magia Mione...

_Noossa! Ela tem um abraço bem forte, até parece que ela está me segurando para que eu não vá embora..._

**Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

- Rony! Promete que você nunca vai me deixar!

Ela estava chorando! Não, ela não devia chorar agora!

- Mione, não chora. Eu nunca vou te deixar! Eu te amo! Pra sempre!

- A música está acabando...o que a gente vai fazer depois?

- Hermione, quer namorar comigo?

- Isso me dá uma boa idéia do que fazer depois...Claro que eu quero!

- Que bom! Ei , que idéia é essa!

- Vem comigo!

**And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die **

So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance**  
**

Como ela tem o poder de me dominar? De me levar até o fim do mundo se eu estiver com ela? Acho que agora eu seria capaz de enfrentar até o mais perigoso dos dragões e a maior das aranhas, tudo por ELA!

Pra onde ela deve estar me levando! Quer saber...Eu não me importo, eu estou com ela, a minha namorada, minha princesa, minha Mione.


	2. Chapter 2

Dança comigo Hermione...

Nessa fanfic, os pensamentos da Hermione também estão aí, em itálico, blz?

(Continuação de Magic Works...)

**Nossa, acho que ainda estou sobre o efeito de tudo que aconteceu há alguns minutos, será que passou tão rápido assim: A música vinda não sei de onde; a dança ( nossa, ela dança tão bem, parece um anjo...) ; o beijo e o meu inesperado, mas bem-vindo pedido de namoro e mais inesperado, a resposta dela!**

**Mas desde então ela disse que ia me levar para alguma lugar, a única coisa que eu sei, é que saímos da Sala Comunal, com ela me puxando pela mão...pera aí!**

- Mione, Pra onde você tá me levando?

- Você vai ver quando chegar lá, Ron!

- Eu quero saber agora, Hermione!

- Será que você quer discutir agora, Ronald !

- É, talvez eu queira!

- Certo!

- Certo, então!

_Não brigue agora! Você ama esse ruivo idiota! _

**Eu odeio quando fica esse silên...Nossa...Eu simplesmente adoro as surpresas dela! Eu pensando que nós íamos brigar, ela vem e me beija como se nada tivesse acontecido...Esse é uma ótima maneira de me fazer esquecer das coisas...Se ela quiser pode fazer isso muitas outras vezes, que pode ter certeza que eu vou cooperar em esquecer tudinho e só me lembrar do beijo dela...O que é que eu to falando! To parecendo um viciado falando do seu vício...**

_Isso ta virando um vício! Não é um vício tão ruim não é? Se viciar nos beijos do próprio namorado não é uma má idéia...Eu to começando a falar como a Gina..._

- Mione...Minha irmã, por um acaso, andou te ensinando alguma coisa?

- Exatamente o quê Ronald ?

**Droga, isso não foi uma boa pergunta...Realmente, o que eu acho que minha IRMÃ ensinou pra Hermione! Ela é tão inteligente e perfeita, não precisa de mais nada!**

- Pra onde nós íamos mesmo! – eu pergunto pra ver se ela esquece a pergunta idiota que eu tinha feito antes.

- Bem...

- Vamos pra lá, então!

_Sou só eu, ou ele está parecendo um pouco...desesperado DEMAIS !_

- Ron, o que está acontecendo?

- Como assim! Se você não quiser me levar pra esse lugar que eu não sei onde é...Eu tenho outra idéia...

- Eu acho que prefiro ouvir a sua idéia...

_Talvez um outro beijo pra acalmar não é?_

- Quer dançar Hermione?

- Você não acha que isso está ficando um pouco repetitivo? Além do que...Não tem música!

- Eu não perguntei se você quer dançar aqui e agora, só perguntei se você quer dançar...

- Rony, eu não entendi nada!

_Do que ele está falando! Ele me chama pra dançar, mas não agora? Eu realmente não estou entendendo..._

- Não precisa entender nada! Minha vez de fazer uma surpresa! Agora VOCÊ vem comigo...

- Certo, mas Ro...Calma! Eu não consigo correr tão rápido assim não! Eu vou cair com você me puxando rápido assim!

...Calma Ronald, calma! Vai mais devagar, assim ela não te acompanha...ou então...

- Aii!Você é louco, Ronald Weasley! Eu pedi pra ir mais devagar, e não para me colocar no colo e me levar na mesma velocidade! Pára! PÁRA!

- Certo, já parei...Fecha os olhos.

- Certo...já fechei. Pra onde você ta me carregando...?

- Você vai ver em um minuto...Não abra os olhos, vou deixar você sentada aqui, volto já.

_O que será que ele está aprontando? Eu acho que vou abrir os olhos...quer saber, vou levar no joguinho dele. Isso está ficando divertido..._

**Nossa como ela fica linda de olhos fechados...parece uma deusa, um anjo...**

**Ela vai ficar tão feliz quando ver a surpresa que eu fiz pra ela!**

- Mione...

- Oi Rony. Posso abrir os olhos agora, isso está me deixando com sono...uahh

- Ainda não, mas levanta, vem aqui comigo...aqui, pega na minha mão...

- Aonde estamos?

- Você já vai ver...

Depois de caminhar por alguns minutos, finalmente os dois chegaram à margem do Lago Negro, que de tão iluminado, já não parecia negro. De dentro do lago pequenas luzes que pareciam vir de fadas aquáticas, davam um ar mais romântico ao lugar, e hoje, especialmente, à luz do luar e das estrelas, parecia ser um outro lugar, longe de qualquer briga e guerra entre bruxos.

- Pode abrir os olhos, Mione...- disse Rony pegando a mão da garota.

Ao abrir os olhos, Hermione estava completamente maravilhada com o que via, ela esperava no máximo um piquenique com alguma coisa q o Rony tivesse pegado na cozinha, mas isso, estava acima de qualquer expectativa...

- Rony! Isso é maravilhoso!

- Que bom que você gostou, Mione...

- Eu amei! É lindo!

Pelo chão, estavam espalhadas pétalas de rosas amarelas e algumas fadas voavam em torno dos dois e por volta de toda a margem do lago, iluminando o lugar.

Olhando para sua princesa, Rony beijou-a como nunca a havia beijado antes, como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento, como se ela fosse deixá-lo amanhã de manhã...Assim que eles fossem embora de Hogwarts

- Sabe de uma coisa Hermione...Quando eu te conheci, eu achei que o que eu sentia fosse só aquelas paixões que a gente tem quando somos crianças, uma bobagem...

- ...Mas olha como as coisas são, você roubou meu coração, e me faz feliz, como eu nunca fui até então...

- Ron, eu... Simplesmente não tenho palavras...

- Não precisa falar nada... – e a beijou, tão apaixonado que ele próprio não acreditava, pois, vamos e convenhamos, ele não sabia nada sobre o amor, até conhecê-la...

- Ronald Weasley... EU TE AMO!

- Sério! Eu não sabia...

- Ronald! Eu aqui me declarando e você fazendo brincadeirinhas...

- Deixa pra lá...Eu também te amo, Hermione Jane Granger!

- Ron, o que a gente vai fazer quando irmos embora de Hogw...

- Esquece isso por um momento e...

- O quê?

- Dança comigo, Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3

Versão Hermione de Magic Works

- Hermione Jane Granger, você vai para este baile queira ou não!

- Gina...Mas eu não tenho par...E provavelmente, o Rony vai com aquela...Aquela Lilá!

- Mione, ele não vai!

- Ele não vai pro baile?

- Por Merlim Hermione! Como uma pessoa é tão inteligente para umas coisas e tão lenta para outras?

_Eu não gostei do tom de voz dela, não gostei mesmo..._

- Ele não vai para o baile com a Lilá nem com ninguém! – Disse Gina sem um pingo de paciência.- Agora...O que você vai fazer quando vir ele sem ninguém no baile? Bem...Pode não ser no baile mesmo...

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! O que você está aprontando?

- Eu? Nada...Nadinha mesmo...

- Sei, sei...

- Agora vamos! Diga logo exatamente como vai ser! É agora ou nunca Mione! Você sabe disso! Vamos logo que eu não quero me atrasar...Logo agora que eu e o Harry estamos namorando de novo...

- Certo, eu entendi! Eu vou dizer pro seu irmão que eu amo ele desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez na minha vida!

- Não!

- O quê!

- Você não vai dizer nada! Vai pular em cima dele e beijá-lo!

- O quê? Não vou mesmo! Eu faço as coisas do MEU jeito Gina!

- Parece que você não conhece meu irmão! Se você chegar pra ele e disser o tradicional " Eu te amo, Rony!"...ele simplesmente não vai entender!

- Não Gina! Você não conhece seu irmão! Eu vou me arrumar para o baile, só para você ver que fazendo as coisas do meu jeito, elas dão certo!...Me ajuda?

- Claro amigaaaa! Você vai ficar linda! Meu irmão vai babar quando ver você!

Depois de uma hora de poções, feitiços e maquiagens e etcs...

- Você está linda Hermione! Agora...Sabe, eu tenho coisas a fazer...Avisar ao Harry que você vai para o baile e...Bem, coisas a fazer...

- Imagino...Eu vou lá para baixo...Se o Rony aparecer, eu vou para o baile certo?

- Te encontro no baile!

No salão comunal...

- Droga! Ele não apareceu! Se o Rony não descer em 5 minutos...

- Droga! Cadê todo mundo?

"É ele!Eu tenho que falar alguma coisa não é? A gina disse que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa...O que era mesmo? Ah! Deixa pra lá..."

- Provavelmente estão todos no baile de formatura.

_Ahn?Que droga...Devia ter dito alguma coisa mais romântica...Se bem que para a Gina, qualquer coisa pode se transformar em romantismo e sedução...Pff_

"Rony estava... bem, ele estava lindo.Não sei o que ele fez com aquela cortina que ele vestiu no quarto ano, mas, se bem q ele tentasse vestir, não caberia. Depois de crescer muito, já estava com 1.80m de altura, mas agora, ele vestia uma roupa preta...Ei! Aquilo é uma roupa de gala trouxa! _Como é que ele arranjou isso?..._Não importa, está perfeita nele. Os cabelos caindo nos olhos, como eu sempre sonho e vejo todo dia..."

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui! Você não devia estar no bai...

_Interrompe!_

- No baile. É, só que é necessário um par...

_Tinha que falar...É isso aí, tão sutil como um gorila! Se ele não notar..._

- Ninguém te convidou?

_Que diabos! Esse ruivo não entende nada! Mas que...O que é isso?_

**And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough**

- Rony, que música é essa?

"Droga...Lembrei que música é essa...Não devia ter perguntado...Estraguei tudo...De novo."

- Eu não sei...eu já ouvi em algum lugar! Mas, é claro! Foi no Baile de Inverno, no nosso quarto ano, lembra! Essa música tocou quando você...

_Ah não! Ele lembrou! Por que você não se mata de uma vez hein,Granger?_

- Ron...

"Eu sempre estrago as coisas...Mas que cara é essa que ele está fazendo? Até parece a Gina..."

_Isso é bom...Vê se ele cresce um pouquinho e tasca-lhe um beijo!_

"Cala a boca! Isso não é bom..."

_Você sempre estraga a parte boa das coisas...Eu que mando agora!_

_- _Hermione, quer dançar comigo?

Hermione nerd: pasma

_Hermione louca: Finalmente! Agora EU comando!_

**So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

Hermione nerd: "Desde quando ele dança?"

_H. louca: Desde…Quem se importa?_

H. nerd: "EU! Eu me importo muito! Tenho amor ao meu corpo e à minha vida!"

_H. louca :Que no caso... É meu também...E o seu corpinho querida, vai fazer muito mais que dançar..._

H. nerd:"O quê exatamente?"

_H. louca: Você vai saber..._

- Não quer chegar um pouco mais perto?- Disse Hermione

"Eu não acredito!" Pensava a Hermione nerd, enquanto Ron a puxava mais para si.

_H. Louca:Vai dizer que não gostou?_

H. nerd: "Bem...Você sabe..."

_H. Louca:E como sei...Tá vendo? Você gostou! Deixa eu continuar meu trabalho..._

H. nerd: "À vontade..."

**And make your final move  
Don't be scared, you want you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...  
**

Hermione então olhou para Ron… Como ela o desejava… Ela era apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro ano...Ele então se aproximava...Por fim, se beijaram!

_H. Nerd:Finalmente! Hum...Ele beija bem..._

Hermione nerd:...

_Hermione louca:Tá caindo um negócio em cima de mim...Tá atrapalhando o beijo droga!_

- Ron... Está nevando...dentro da Sala comunal!

- É magia Mione...

"Eu mando de novo! O corpo é meu...afinal..."

Abraçando-o, Hermione põe pra fora toda aquela vontade de abraçá-lo acumulado durante muito tempo...

**Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

- Rony! Promete que você nunca vai me deixar!

_Ahn, não! Não chora não...Vai estragar o momento... _

- Mione, não chora. Eu nunca vou te deixar! Eu te amo! Pra sempre!

Hermione nerd: ... se mata

_Hermione louca:Estou no comando de novo!_

- A música está acabando...o que a gente vai fazer depois?- Disse Hermione

- Hermione, quer namorar comigo?

Hermione nerd: Ressuscita só para dizer: Aleluia!

morre de novo

_Hermione louca:Aleuia digo eu! Idéia...ótimas idéiaS pela cabeça..._

- Isso me dá uma boa idéia do que fazer depois...Claro que eu quero!

- Que bom! Ei , que idéia é essa!

_Querido…Se você acha que vai saber…Está muito enganado...Você vai ver! (N.A: Não eh isso naum! Mentes sujas! Heuhuehue)_

- Vem comigo!

**And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die**

So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance**  
**

**_Ele vai morrer quando ver isso… hehe… Mas essa sou eu… uma mistura de mim mesma, bastante Gina Weasley (mente suja...), com um pouquinho de Ron Weasley (lesadez...)… acrescentado com um amor por um ruivo em especial...Isso tudo me torna o que eu sou hoje...Tudo isso é o que me faz ser Hermione Granger..._**


End file.
